starwarsrepublicclonetroopersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HenryDuckFan
Welcome! Hello! I'm HenryDuckFan. As you know, I am the ''founder ''of Clone Trooper and Locomotive Wiki, so please respect the creator, as well as other members and administrators! I will respond to messages ASAP if I'm not busy. Reporting for duty! Hello, I am here now and will create/edit pages that you want me to, if you trust me with Star Wars stuff? Well that is a funny story. I became interested in Star Wars before I was interested in Star Trek. I never really got Star Trek at first, I couldn't see past the dated cgi of the OS (original series) and the first movies. In fact I only liked Star Wars and still like it very much! Now though, having seen some of it, I like the Star Trek Next Gen series a lot (it may have worse cgi than the OS had 20 years before though) . I also like the Next Gen and the first movies now. I could go on and on so STAR WARS: I have to admit that I am not really a 1,2,3 movies guy. I like the 'first' trilogy better. Mostly because of the Falcon though. This is funny because the 'second' series was made much closer to when I was born. Having all the Star Wars movies on DVD, I do like the battle scenes with the clones in Revenge of the Sith. I am a fast learner about cool stuff like this so I will try to do more than just edit pages. Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 01:14, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Star Wars and Star Trek Yes I agree Star Trek is impossible to understand without knowing stuff about it first. When the charactors say something about how the 'something' works, well what is it? So that is why I joined the Memory alpha wiki because I wanted to know. Star Wars on the other hand doesn't have anything like that, well the most complex thing in Star Wars would be something like: proton torpedo or something like that. The space battles are much better in Star Wars than in Star Trek as well. This has been fixed to some degree in the Star Trek next gen movies. I think, even though Star Wars is political, Star Trek is more so. Enough of Star Trek and on to this wiki: I was thinking of making some articles about the weapons that the clone/storm troopers had if that is ok? If you are thinking of making one or more I will take any your not. Is it inside the rules of this wiki to have the vehicles for the clone/storm troopers? ie walkers, LAAT/is, speeders, etc.? P.S I will try to make my future messages shorter! Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 08:37, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Vehicles Don't worry, I wont be adding any pages on vehicles that are not clone/storm trooper standard issue. Besides, if you were going to make a wiki on the US amy, you would include tanks and humvees would you not? Are scout troopers and snow troopers (if the names are correct) ok? If they are, then are the speeders in Return of the Jedi ok? I will be starting with weapons of course! Isn't it unfair that the bad guys always have better weapons? I think I will be leaving the clonetroopers to you, but I might be able to help with the storm/snow/scout troopers that are in the 4, 5, 6 movies. Having not seen the Clone Wars I wont have as much info to work with ie I wont know where to look! PS Should I be thinking of adding walkers yet?(if you have not already) Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 01:02, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Knowledge Yes well I said I would be leaving the clones to you well I guess that I will be leaving all of them to you! I have looked at it, and I will try to create as complete articles on the weapons as you have on the troops!Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 02:09, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: About CT and ST weapons Thanks, I was going to find a book I think I have. I was also going to go to other web sites to get info. Amazingly, I knew about the DC-15s, only though. I will, as I always do, type it in my own words though. Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 03:31, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rules I think that the rules are great! I always try to put my work in my own words, mostly because it is not really my work if I copy and paste it from somewhere else. (This in my own opinion and not intended to sway what you put on your rules page!)Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 05:34, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Adding Pages I will be adding some pages finally. I am telling you to let you know because of the rules page says to ask first. Well with the time delay and I have don't have all the time in the world so you can just delete the pages if you don't like them. :) Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 01:59, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Orphaning I know I have not been doing much, well nothing really, but I have been reading the help pages and I have found out that you could have your wiki ripped from under you! You may already know, and I realize that it only has been 6 days, but when that hits 30days the wiki is orphaned. If you didn't know then all you have to do is change one word (you can do this on the 29th day) and the clock starts again. This is probably a bit soon to be saying this but it annoyed me to think that they can do this! Plus I can say that I will try to get on this wiki in the next week or so. Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 01:38, August 4, 2011 (UTC) : I didn't think about leaving messages. And I didn't see that you have added a new drop down, that doesn't count on the wiki activity but it would help with the clock as well. I hope that more members come to all your wikis soon too. Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 03:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :: I should probably say that you will get a message on the 15th and 27th days. Just forgot to say this before that's all.Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 01:00, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Vehicles again I have added the Low Altitude Assault Transport gunships and a category page for 'vehicles'. I have to ask, sorry, should I be making pages for non Clone Wars vehicles like the scout speeders in Return of the Jedi and the walkers in The Empire Strikes Back? PS I have got an idea for the main page, I have left it on the talk page for the main page.--Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 06:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : I have got another idea, yes I know, but this time it is for the wiki navigation or drop downs. I know vehicles is not really what this wiki is about, but you could add a vehicles drop down. Just a thought.Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 00:56, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Well I can stop making articles about vehicles and/or you can delete the ones I have made if you like?Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 01:14, August 9, 2011 (UTC)